When Snow Melts
by YukiSukinomoto
Summary: Tohru is already in a love triangle Although without seeming to understand it, so whats one more admirer? Read to find out, of course. Though the titles a giveaway
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Unfortunately I do not own anything of Furuba… Not even Dr. Sexy ;;… waah… but, I do own this plot. I hope it's not going to turn out to be like everyone else's fics but please give me a break, it is my first fic. I love all you people ; yeah.**

**Yuki-chan

* * *

**

_When snow melts, what does it become?.... _

_Hmm…let's see… it becomes spring, right?..._

Annoyingly happy humming roused the doctor from his thoughts. Standing from his desk chair, he threw out the paper he was drawing on and peeked out the door to see the bunny hopping down the hall singing about everyone's favorite onigiri: Honda Tohru. "Momiji." The stoic man stepped into the hallway. "Please keep the noise down. I was trying to work."

"Ah…I'm sorry Hatori! I was just so happy because Tohru says she's coming to cook for us tomorrow night!" the excited bunny hopped up and down.

"Oh?" his drawled response brought silence to the young boy. "And when did this event develop?"

"It happened today, when I saw Tohru at school. She offered to come cook you a decent meal because god knows you always end up eating frozen dinners because you're so busy!" Momiji nodded, grinning happily.

"I see… next time you _ask _Honda-san to come over, please tell me first. All right, Momiji?"

"Ah… all right, all right. Sorry Ha'ari." The bunny grinned, and then walked into his office. "So what are you working on? It looks like you were doodling on a piece of paper for the past hour." He said, noting the discarded papers in the trash bin.

"No I wasn't." Hatori said quickly, starting to gently pull Momiji back out. "Now, please leave me to my work. I have lots to do." He wasn't lying. He did have a lot of work to do. He just didn't feel much like doing it.

"All right. I'm sorry, Hatori." Momiji smiled then bounded off down the hall. Hatori sighed, looking to the trash can filled with his drawings of the onigiri, then looked upwards. "What am I going to do?..."

_They're to much alike. So much…._

"I'm home!" Tohru called out as she walked into Shigure's house, slipping her shoes off.

"Hello Tohru," Shigure smiled, walking to her. "Kyo and Yuki aren't home yet. Yuki is at a student council meeting and Kyo went to train at some dojo that he found. So dinner can be late, if you don't mind."

"Ah. Not at all! I need to go up and study anyways. Thanks for telling me, Shigure." Tohru began to walk upstairs before remembering something and stopping, turning to Shigure. "I won't be here tomorrow night. I've been invited to cook dinner for Hatori and Momiji tomorrow. Is that all right?"

"Well, we sure will miss our little flower's fresh cooking." Shigure began.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I should have asked before hand, I didn't even think about how you all would feel. I'm so, so sorry, Shigure-san!" Tohru rushed hurriedly.

"Tohru…it's okay," Shigure grinned, "Sometimes you remind me so much of Ritsu."

"A-ah?" She froze a little, "Really? I'm not being a burden again, am I?"

"Not at all Tohru, calm down. Now, why don't you go upstairs and study? I'll just continue with my work, all right?"

"All right!" she smiled brightly and trotted up to her room.

"Ah, Ha'ari… finally making your move, eh, old chap? Well then," Shigure grinned, rubbing his chin with an evil smirk planted upon his mouth. He, unfortunately, wasn't able to get his maniacal laugh out before Mii broke through the front door, panting.

"SHIGUUUUUUURREEEEE!!" she wailed, "I need the scripts! It is due in _tomorrow_."

"Ah? I'm sorry, Mii, I can't hear you, I seem to have gone deaf!" Shigure replied in a heightened volume, and then danced off, Mii following behind him, tears flying from her eyes.

This is what Kyo arrived home to; Mii chasing Shigure around the house. Used to this behavior in the house, he only rolled his eyes and walked upstairs to go to his room. Sighing, he walked into his room and lay down on his bed. "Ugh… I'm so beat…" He rolled over.

The next room over was occupied by a hard-working Tohru. She sighed softly, going over the study problems they had received from the teacher to study for the test. "I'll never get ready for this test!" She wailed helplessly.

* * *

**Yeah, well there you go. It's my first chapter. Wow! Amazing, isn't it. Haha. Please, PLEASE review on my story. uh. I hope everyone liked it.**

**Ha'ari: Bah… please say you don't so I don't have to go through with this story.**

**Tohru: Demo, Hatori-san… it's for all the readers…**

**Kyo: THE READERS CAN BURN IN HELL, TOHRU'S MINE!**

**Tohru: blush eh…**

**You guys are weird. Heh, heh ..**

**AAAAANYWAYS!! 3 haha. If you really want to know the things brewing in my mind then please, at least five reviews on the first chapter before I even start writing the second chapter. YAY! 3 bye bye! hehe**


	2. Important things

Disclaimer: I don't own it. So leave me be.

"Ah, Ha'ari… finally making your move, eh, old chap? Well then," Shigure grinned, rubbing his chin with an evil smirk planted upon his mouth. He, unfortunately, wasn't able to get his maniacal laugh out before Mii broke through the front door, panting.

"SHIGUUUUUUURREEEEE!!" she wailed, "I need the scripts! It is due in _tomorrow_."

"Ah? I'm sorry, Mii, I can't hear you, I seem to have gone deaf!" Shigure replied in a heightened volume, and then danced off, Mii following behind him, tears flying from her eyes.

This is what Kyo arrived home to; Mii chasing Shigure around the house. Used to this behavior in the house, he only rolled his eyes and walked upstairs to go to his room. Sighing, he walked into his room and lay down on his bed. "Ugh… I'm so beat…" He rolled over.

The next room over was occupied by a hard-working Tohru. She sighed softly, going over the study problems they had received from the teacher to study for the test. "I'll never get ready for this test!" She wailed helplessly.

The next day, after school, Tohru was walking out of the school happily; she was glad the test was postponed to next week so she could study longer. Soon enough she was intercepted by a hyper bunny. "Tohru!!!" Momiji exclaimed, jumping in front of her.

"Hello Momiji," Tohru smiled pleasantly, "are you going to escort me to the Sohma Estate?"

"Yeah! Hatori's driving us," Momiji smiled brightly; "I can't wait! I love Tohru's cooking!"

"Ah? Really? We aren't going to walk home? Won't that be a hassle to Hatori-san? I'm sure he's quite busy with all of his doctor business…" Tohru spoke her thoughts softly.

"No, he's not busy today; he took the day off for things apart from taking care of Akito. Don't worry about it, Tohru, really." Momiji took Tohru's hand and started leading her to the point where Hatori would pick them up.

"You're sure? I don't want to inconvenience him. He's been so kind," Tohru murmured slightly uncomfortable.

"Ah, Tohru, you're not scared of Hatori, are you?" Momiji stopped dragging her and turned to look at her curiously.

"N-no, not at all!" Tohru said quickly, blushing and waving her arms around in disagreement. _Not even close, Momiji, not even close…_

"Good; then there isn't any problem. So let's go, Tohru-kun!" the hyper rabbit chirped.

"All right, Momiji, all right," Tohru smiled brightly, once again finding herself being dragged along by the boy.

"I'm so happy that you're making us dinner! We're stopping at the food mart to get the things you need on the way back home." Momiji grinned back at her as he continued to guide her. "What do you want to make tonight?"

"Whatever you two would like to eat," Tohru smiled softly.

"Ah! Hatori loves udon! Can we eat some? (AN: actually, that's just what I'm craving right now ) I love it with chicken. Can we, can we, can we? Oh, please, Tohru?!"

"Of course, Momiji; udon sounds nice to have tonight. I love it too, actually," Tohru smiled softly, patting Momiji on the head. "And we can have rice balls for desert. How does that sound?

"Yay!" Momiji cheered happily, "Tohru-kun makes the best rice balls!"

"A-ah… I wouldn't say that," Tohru blushed softly, "Kyo actually makes great ones too."

"But Tohru makes hers with love, so they're lots better!" Momiji chirped. Tohru smiled, pushing the blush off her face forcefully.

"Well… thank you, Momiji," Tohru gave her famous soft smile. Momiji smiled back and stopped walking.

"You're welcome!" Momiji sang, "Hatori should be here soon…"

"I'm sure if he's late, he has an excuse. He _is _a doctor and that is quite an important job, so if he is late, he'll be sure to have been held back by something important."

Hatori, meanwhile, was sitting in his car, which was still parked in his spot in front of his home in the Sohma Estate, deciding whether or not he should go through with this all. His annoying, betraying feelings were getting on his nerves and seeing the girl certainly would make it no better. Then again, perhaps nothing would happen if he just went to see her? But should he chance it at all? What if something were to happen? Still… since when did he become such an idiotic worrywart?... Oh, that's right, when he first started high school with Shigure and Ayame.

Well, he figured this wouldn't be so horrible. So finally, with firm resolve in his mind, he put the key in the ignition…then pulled it out again. 'But what if…'

"Yeah, really important," Momiji nodded in agreement to Tohru's previous statement. Tohru smiled softly at the boy then looked off towards the sky. It was a beautiful day, and she now had the time to take it in and appreciate it.

"It's nice out, isn't it, Momiji," Tohru said gently. His reply was a happy and rapid nod. She bit her lip to keep from giggling. Momiji always seemed younger than he actually was. He was always hyper and happy, so optimistic; but really in truth the child was really quite mature in fact. The way he had handled everything in his past, his mother, his sister, his estrangement; he was much better than she could ever be in that situation.

Before she could get much more into thinking about it, a car pulled up in front of the pair. "Sorry that I'm late," Hatori said stiffly as he stood up out of the car then went to open the door for them.

"Oh, it's all right, we knew if you were it would be something very vital," Tohru put in smiling brightly. Hatori fought the dire need to falter humorously at the statement. 'Yes, battling and talking with myself is quite important, as well as on the verge of insanity,' he mused silently, letting the two friends get into the back seat before he returned to his seat on the left side (he has a western car, if you don't remember from the anime), and began to drive. Seeing Tohru shift uncomfortably in the back, he took pity on her and broke the ice, "Would you like a mint, Tohru?" his question was soft and she almost missed it, but smiled and nodded, "Here, let me get it," he said then leaned over to the glove compartment to open it.

"Oh, no, I'll get it, Hatori-san, you're driving," Tohru said quickly, leaning over to do it instead…

They made a turn…

Tohru fell to the left…

And with a loud poof, they were suddenly left driverless.

Aren't I just damned evil? MWAHAHAHAHAHA die with the cliffhanger!!


	3. Oh the insanity

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I still don't own anything. Seriously, I don't think I've even ever had my actual own earned money. .. But, hmm… OOOH, well… lets not dwell on that.**

Last time:

"Oh, it's all right, we knew if you were it would be something very vital," Tohru put in smiling brightly. Hatori fought the dire need to falter humorously at the statement. 'Yes, battling and talking with myself is quite important, as well as on the verge of insanity,' he mused silently, letting the two friends get into the back seat before he returned to his seat on the left side (he has a western car, if you don't remember from the anime), and began to drive. Seeing Tohru shift uncomfortably in the back, he took pity on her and broke the ice, "Would you like a mint, Tohru?" his question was soft and she almost missed it, but smiled and nodded, "Here, let me get it," he said then leaned over to the glove compartment to open it.

"Oh, no, I'll get it, Hatori-san, you're driving," Tohru said quickly, leaning over to do it instead…

They made a turn…

Tohru fell to the left…

And with a loud poof, they were suddenly left driverless.

It was utter chaos. That was all that could be said. There was an unconscious seahorse on the driver's seat and a fourteen year old boy leaning over in attempt to steer the car until it slowed. Of course, the rabbit didn't know the first thing about driving a car, even more so a western-styled one. "Ah!! Momiji! Watch that car on the side!" Tohru shouted quickly and Momiji swerved to avoid the pickup truck, whose driver promptly began making rude finger gestures and comments. "Sorry!" Tohru called out the window.

"WAAAAH! Tohru!! I can't see!!" Momiji whined, his school uniform hat having slipped down over his eyes. Tohru, seeing that the situation that she thought couldn't get any worse just defied her thoughts, began to panic.

"Ah! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no," Tohru wailed in terror before reaching over to take the wheel as well, trying to control it, when Hatori's curse decided it was time to _poof _back. And she was faced with a very naked part of Hatori.

A scream rang throughout the air.

Twenty minutes later, the three were safe, and clothed, in front of the grocery mart: one blushing, one hyper again, and the other completely hating his life. "W-well," Tohru began in a weak voice, "Let's start, shall we?" She looked between the two Sohma men nervously.

"Okay!" Momiji grinned then grabbed each of their hands, dragging them into the store. As the rabbit hauled the two along behind him, Tohru peeked at Hatori, still embarrassed, but now also worried he was angry at her for almost getting them killed.

"E-eh… it's pretty nice out today, isn't it, Hatori-san?" Tohru said quietly, trying to get the quietness to stop, hoping that would make her feel a little less mortified. All she got for a reply was a grunt. Feeling even more self conscious, she looked away, biting her lip with worry. She worried that Hatori may now hate her for her utter stupidity.

She was wrong. Hatori was completely in shock of everything that just happened, and was every bit as mortified as her. How could he not? She just saw his… and then it was all… and she _passed out._ Oh gods, he would never live this down. Shigure would find out, he was sure, and then he'd be teased until the day he _died_. Which he kind of hoped would have been then, in that car, before it all happened.

Meanwhile Momiji was completely oblivious as to why the others were silent behind him. He was whistling and skipping along. "Udon, udon, I want yaki udon!!" Momiji began to sing happily.

"A-ah… you want chicken, right?" Tohru asked quietly.

"Yeah, because it's mm, mm GOOD!" Momiji let out a distinguishing giggle. Hatori could hardly suppress his groan of irritation. Couldn't the rabbit see there was supposed to be an embarrassed silence? Really…

Ah, well. This always happened with Momiji. Anyways, Momiji had finally gotten them to the section of the store that provided the ingredients for their dinner. Tohru finally put on her signature smile again and began picking things out with Momiji. "Hmm… what would you like in the rice balls, Momiji?" She asked, smiling brightly still as she did.

"Oh, I love plums," Momiji grinned, "Can we have those in them?"

"All right," Tohru nodded then turned to Hatori and smiled at him, "What about you, Hatori-san? Is there anything in particular you like?"

"Plums will do just fine, thank you," Hatori mumbled softly. Tohru smiled brightly at him then walked towards the fruits aisle to get the plums for the rice balls.

Soon enough, Momiji, Tohru, and Hatori were walking out of the grocery store, hands full of bags. "I can't wait! Tohru's cooking is so delicious!" Momiji giggled happily.

"Ah, thank you, Momiji-kun… but it's not all that great, really. I've tasted much better," Tohru blushed softly with the compliment.

"Well, I haven't," Momiji insisted, "I'm sure the others haven't either. Your cooking is really, really great. It's so yummy!" He giggled again.

All Tohru could manage to do was blush more. Hatori smirked, though keeping it to himself, noticing how cute she was looking. Wait…_cute? What the heck am I thinking? Tohru is…she's a **kid**…_

Even as they got back to the car, Hatori continued chastising himself. "Hatori? Hatori…Ha'ari," when Hatori came back to, he blinked, seeing Momiji right up in front of him, waving his hand in front of his face, and whining.

"What, Momiji?" Hatori groaned softly.

"You need to unlock the car so we can get in and go home," Momiji grinned at the doctor's odd staring. "Was something _distracting _you, Hatori-san?" he smirked.

"No, nothing at all," Hatori said quickly, glancing about then unlocking the car. "Nothing," he repeated, although he sounded only as if he was trying to convince himself, "You can get in now. Let's go."

"Right," Momiji chuckled before jumping in, Tohru getting in the passenger seat once more. This time, though, she decided it may be best to lean against the window, as far away from the cursed driver as possible. They didn't want a repeat of what had happened just little over an hour ago; they would much rather keep their lives, and their sanity.

A/N: Okay, I know, I know; short chapters. I'd write longer ones if I had less anxiety attacks and more inspiration. Don't worry, I'm going to try and get the next one longer than these last few.

Uh. Oh! O.o Just want to say thanks to my buddy Warm Tea, if it wasn't for her threats, I may not be writing this. cowers in fear of the scary haritori fan

Ah! And a thanks to all who actually reviewed. I appreciate it. ; Mew! Look forward to my next chapter! 3


	4. Pre dinner disasters

**Disclaimer: YOU CANT SUE MEEEE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! YOU CANT SUE MEEEE!!! does tic-tac-toe on fans' faces**

**Usagi(Momiji): Ehh…Yuki-sama… whisper, whisper**

** what do you mean they can sue me for that? I thought… **

**U-M: That's just for the story ;**

**.. Crap.**

Last time:

All Tohru could manage to do was blush more. Hatori smirked, though keeping it to himself, noticing how cute she was looking. Wait…_cute? What the heck am I thinking? Tohru is…she's a **kid**…_

Even as they got back to the car, Hatori continued chastising himself. "Hatori? Hatori…Ha'ari," when Hatori came back to, he blinked, seeing Momiji right up in front of him, waving his hand in front of his face, and whining.

"What, Momiji?" Hatori groaned softly.

"You need to unlock the car so we can get in and go home," Momiji grinned at the doctor's odd staring. "Was something _distracting _you, Hatori-san?" he smirked.

"No, nothing at all," Hatori said quickly, glancing about then unlocking the car. "Nothing," he repeated, although he sounded only as if he was trying to convince himself, "You can get in now. Let's go."

"Right," Momiji chuckled before jumping in, Tohru getting in the passenger seat once more. This time, though, she decided it may be best to lean against the window, as far away from the cursed driver as possible. They didn't want a repeat of what had happened just little over an hour ago; they would much rather keep their lives, and their sanity.

Soon enough, the group had arrived at the Sohma Estate, pulling in through the gates and driving up to Hatori's home. "I haven't been here in a while." Tohru smiled as she stood, getting out of the car. She took in a deep breath of the fresh air, and then reached back in the car for the grocery bags as the others got out of the car. Once Hatori got out, he took the bags from Tohru and began taking them inside. "A-ah, you didn't have to," Tohru muttered softly, blushing nervously before following him. Momiji observed quietly, staying back for a moment prior to also following the 'dragon' inside.

They situated themselves in the kitchen, helping unload all of the groceries so Tohru could have easy access to the ingredients that she needed to cook their dinner with. Hatori raised an eyebrow as he pulled a bag of gummy candies out of the bags of groceries, then peered at Momiji, wondering when he found time to sneak those in. Momiji seemed to have felt his gaze and turned to stare back at him, with a look that said 'you were staring at Tohru'… or… was that the annoying love conscience that he had been repressing all these years? No, it was the bad tuna he ate last night for supper. That was it. Although he hadn't previously known digested tuna to speak to its host (A/N: I'm pretty sure that's not the part of Hatori's anatomy you want to get to know, so I'll stop there)

Tohru checked over everything to make sure they had gotten everything out and ready. "Well then… it seems everything is all set," Tohru thought out loud. She then looked to the two men. "You two can go do whatever you wish for the next two hours or so," she estimated, looking at the clock, "You can come back at seven for dinner."

"Ah, can I help Tohru?" Momiji chirped happily.

"Ah, no, no, Momiji, I'm supposed to be doing this for you guys, remember?" Tohru smiled.

"Aw, but I want to!" He whined, true to his cute nature, putting on a cute, pleading expression.

"All right," Tohru nodded; the smile still on her face.

"All right then, I'm going to go and work on some things," Hatori murmured softly, leaving the room, missing Momiji's mischievous grin, thank goodness for the bunny.

Once he had left, Tohru looked to the younger boy. "So Momiji, where shall we start?" she asked.

"Udon, udon!" Momiji cried out happily, momentarily forgetting about everything else.

"Why do I get the idea that you didn't choose udon just for Hatori-san?" Tohru giggled softly.

"Because I didn't!" Momiji grinned widely.

"I see," Tohru nodded, then grinned, "All right, we'll start with making the udon, then."

"Yay!!!" Momiji yelled in joy, "We get to make yummy delicious noodles!"

"Yes, yes, we do," Tohru nodded then pulled all the udon ingredients, putting them to one side, Momiji getting the large cooking pot.

Soon enough, the two had gotten themselves situated and had begun to cook their dinner. The inviting smells of a home cooked meal filled the house and Hatori found his stomach grumbling as he sat in his study. Looking at the clock, he decided he had time to shower before dinner would be served, and he'd much rather be clean than sit and eat with the grime from whatever happened today still on him. Yes, that would be much more pleasant. So, putting down the new novel he had gotten, the doctor headed to his bathroom.

"Momiji, could you check on the miso?" Tohru asked politely, mixing the sauce into the noodles of their udon.

"All right," Momiji replied before hopping over to the pot and looking in, "It's about ready, want me to turn off the stove?"

"Yes, please," Tohru nodded, before tossing in the sautéed vegetables into the noodles, mixing them. Momiji smiled brightly, turning off the stove as told. "Can you bring me the chicken?" She asked then, grabbing some spices to put into the udon.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Momiji giggled then got the tray with the seasoned chicken on it and brought it over to the onigiri. She smiled at him before putting it into the udon and mixing it in as well.

"Ah, there! All done!" She smiled brightly and unloaded the dish onto a large serving platter for them all before bringing it to the table and putting it down. "Oh! Momiji! Can you possibly set the table while I finish the miso and rice balls?"

"Of course," he complied before starting his task. Tohru busied herself with pouring the miso into cups and getting the tea ready. Once those were on the table, she began working on the rice balls, working them into perfect shape in her hands before poking the plums into the back. "Yummy, those look great, Tohru!" Momiji complimented as he reentered the kitchen, done setting the dining table. Tohru was placing the rice balls onto a plate.

"Ah, thank you Momiji," Tohru smiled, "Why don't you put these on the table, and I'll go get Hatori-san…"

"All right!" Momiji grinned.

As Momiji did that, Tohru ventured out towards where she believed Hatori's room to be…

In the meantime, Hatori was grumbling. _I'm so used to being alone in this house I forgot to grab a towel or even clothes. Gods, that stupid dog is rubbing off on me… _(Not like that, you nasty yaoi fan girls… though it does sound nice… 3 but just think of Hatori always running around naked, heh, heh) _Well, they're probably still cooking. Better make a mad-dash for it._

Tohru meanwhile had found her way to the part of the house with his bedroom… and the bathroom… and somehow mistaking the bathroom for his room, she had her hand on the doorknob. "Hatori," she called meekly.

But it was too late… Hatori had already quickly opened the door for his mad dash. And it certainly didn't help that she was leaning her weight against it. She once again found herself oddly against the stoic dragon in a very odd and disturbing position…in very, very illicit territory.

A scream rang through the house. Momiji's ears perked, but he smirked deviously. Of course he knew Hatori liked to shower before dinner. Of course he knew Hatori was actually a closet in-home nudist (oh god, don't drool, don't drool). Of course he wasn't going to let on to anyone that he knew this because he would get blamed for what just happened. Which he didn't know anything about, by the way.

"Oh god, Hatori, I'm so, _so _sorry… I didn't mean… I mean, I thought it was your room and dinner is ready so I came to get you so we could all eat but I accidentally… well you were there but I swear I didn't mean to and, ooh, please don't be mad…" Tohru spat out quickly in one breath, turned away. Having not actually embraced him, he was still normal, and in all his naked glory. He however, was blushing a bright red shade that one almost never saw on the doctor. Not that Tohru noticed, she was much to afraid to turn around and face Hatori again; literally (Well, does it matter if she's facing his face or…).

"E-eh… it's… its okay," he managed to get out before making an excuse for a quick getaway, "I'm going to go put on my clothes now, bye." And in a flash he was gone.

"O-okay," Tohru muttered, distracted. She felt dizzy. _My nose feels like it's going to start bleeding._ Using the wall for support, she pushed herself up to stand then weakly walked downstairs. Momiji greeted her there.

"Is Hatori coming?" he asked brightly.

"Y-yeah," Tohru felt her throat constrict and she swallowed instinctively, "Just changing."

"Great!" Momiji bubbled, "Dinner will be _fun_."

A/N: Ugh, okay, its 6 AM now, I can't write anymore, I'm going to get ready for the doom school. Anyways. Next chapter is the uncomfortable dinner. Bet you all can't wait. Right? HAHA, yeah, right. Anyways 3 stay tuned ;


	5. Interference

Disclaimer: Oh god, I think it'd be easier to just own it (though I don't) so I wouldn't have to do this all over and over again. its uber annoying. But still. I must. Since I don't. Oh bah…HUMBUG. I'm starting writing this at 8:42 AM on Friday January 21, 2005.

Last time:

"E-eh… it's… its okay," he managed to get out before making an excuse for a quick getaway, "I'm going to go put on my clothes now, bye." And in a flash he was gone.

"O-okay," Tohru muttered, distracted. She felt dizzy. _My nose feels like it's going to start bleeding._ Using the wall for support, she pushed herself up to stand then weakly walked downstairs. Momiji greeted her there.

"Is Hatori coming?" he asked brightly.

"Y-yeah," Tohru felt her throat constrict and she swallowed instinctively, "Just changing."

"Great!" Momiji bubbled, "Dinner will be _fun_."

About ten minutes later, the two men were seated at the table, Tohru pouring tea into all the cups. An uncomfortable silence had settled in the room; even Momiji had calmed and not spoken. The only noise that could be heard in the room was the sloshing of green tea. Once Tohru was done with her task, she uneasily sat down across from Hatori. The silence deepened, as did everyone's obvious and newfound discomfort. Tohru could practically feel herself begin to sweat nervously. Finally, Hatori decided to try and stop the silence. He cleared his throat, ready to speak, and then—

The door burst open. "HAAAAAA'AAARIIII" a voice sounded from the door merrily. Everyone looked over to see Ayame, standing there happily, cheering himself on, dressed in a cheerleading outfit, "Guess what? Our new line came out for the store! How do I look?" He shook his pom-poms. Finally he took notice of the other people occupying the room. "Ah! Tohru! You're here as well? Wonderful! I think you'd fit perfectly into one of the new cheerleader outfits we have! I have more, if you want to try!" he grinned almost insanely.

"No, Ayame. We're about to sit down and eat dinner. Leave." Hatori said quickly. Momiji pouted and glared over to Hatori.

"But, Ha'ari," the rabbit whined, "Aya should stay! We have enough food!"

"Ah, could I?" Ayame smiled brightly, "I haven't had Tohru's wonderful cooking in much to long!"

"Well… I don't mind, if it's okay with Hatori-sama… it _is _his house, after all." Tohru said slowly, and then smiled at Ayame. Hatori looked at the onigiri's now smiling face and heaved a sigh; a mental sigh of course, then looked to Ayame and nodded slightly, indicating he wouldn't mind if the snake stayed.

"Oh, yay!" Ayame cheered (literally of course, although Hatori truly wish the skirt didn't do that when he jumped up and down).

"Calm down, Ayame," Hatori ordered quietly.

"Okay" and Ayame immediately complied, calming down almost instantly. The only person he really listened to and obeyed happened to be Hatori; how useful in the current situation.

"Now, why don't you go change? You can borrow some of my clothes, in my room." Hatori said with a blank stare, "And hurry up, we're all starving."

"Okay, Hatori!" Ayame grinned then bounced up to Hatori's room to change. Hatori sighed, putting his head in his hands and shaking it. What more could go wrong today? He wasn't sure he wanted that question answered. With his luck he most likely just jinxed himself.

"Ah… Hatori-san, are you okay?" Tohru asked worriedly, looking at him in concern, most likely thinking his head hurt.

"I'm fine," Hatori replied evenly, letting go of his head. He sighed once more then looked to Tohru. "So I suppose we should set another space at the table, ne, Tohru-chan?"

"I suppose s-" Tohru trailed off as she noticed the name he had called her. A blush rose into her cheeks and she began to stammer. "E-eh… yeah... I'll… I'll just go and set that spot. Yeah, set that spot… set that spot… and then Ayame can join us…" Momiji grinned meanwhile.

"Hey, I know… I'll set it up. You two talk," he giggled then and bounced out of the room to get the placemat and dishes. Tohru looked to Hatori as soon as Momiji left then blushed softly once more. He let out an uncomfortable noise and looked away.

"Well then," he began tightly. He looked back to Tohru again, and then blinked in surprise. She was blushing. Her face resembled a tomato. It was… so…

Tohru's eyes went wide then. Hatori, the stoic, calm, mature member of the Sohma family, had burst out laughing. She was in shock. Nothing like that had ever happened before, at least in her presence. Her face flamed brighter. He was laughing at her, she realized with horror. Of course her still reddening face made him laugh even harder. "A-ah…" She muttered, unsure of herself now.

"Ah… I'm s-s-sorry Tohru-kun, I just…your face..." He managed to get out in between laughs, "Its bright red! It's just so cute!"

All in the room went silent as both realized what he just said. "What?..." She looked up to him, wanting to make sure she heard right.

"Ah… Tohru, I-" Before he could get out anything more, Ayame bounded back to them, tackling Hatori in a gleeful hug, not noticing the new tension in the room. Momiji sighed poking his head back in, noticing there was an interruption again.

"Ah, well…" he muttered lightly, "I'll try again later…"

"Ah…why don't we go have some dinner? Tohru asked quietly.

"Right," Hatori nodded, peeling the eager snake off of him.

"YAY! I get to eat Tohru's yummy cooking!" Ayame cheered again, "Come on, Ha'ari, let's go eat!"

Hatori sighed and let Ayame drag him into the dining room, then sat beside him as Tohru and Momiji sat across from them. Tohru smiled brightly once more as she served some udon onto each plate, grinning happily as Momiji giggled in joy. "Tohru-kun! You always make the best; I can't wait to taste this!"

"Thank you, Momiji, you are so sweet," she patted him on the head then served herself some as well.

"It smells great. Well, then. Shall we eat?" Ayame asked excitedly.

"Itakedimasu!" they all said brightly before starting to eat their dinners.

"This is delicious, Tohru-san," Hatori complimented softly, looking to her. She blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thank you, Hatori-san. I'm glad you enjoy it." She muttered shyly.

Ayame grinned wildly, "I love it too, Tohru-kun! You cook so well, you will make a great wife!" His grin turned wicked, "Hatori needs a wife as great as you." His grin only widened seeing both mentioned people blush, Hatori only lightly, while Tohru once again was bright as a cherry. "I bet Tohru and Hatori would be the best couple I would have ever met." He nodded his confirmation.

"Aya. Shut up." Hatori commanded quickly, biting the inside of his cheek in order to stop himself from turning the shade Tohru had turned so quickly.

"Okay, Hatori!" the chipper snake gleamed then continued eating his meal.

The doctor sighed then took another bite of the delicious dinner. "Mmm… this is so great, Tohru! I love your food!" Momiji giggled. She smiled brightly at the rabbit.

"Thanks Momiji!" she chirped.

Not too much later, the group finished eating their dinners and Tohru got up, getting the plates and bringing them into the kitchen to start washing them. "Ah, ah, ah, Tohru," Ayame said quickly, then stood grabbing the plates from her, "You cooked; we'll get the dishes… Momiji and I, I mean. You and Ha'ari can sit and talk."

"Right!" Momiji grinned, "Don't worry about it, Tohru; we've got the dishes covered!"

"Uh… o-okay, but only if you absolutely insist…" Tohru nodded.

"We do!" Ayame grinned. Then the two gathered the dishes and brought them to the kitchen.

Once the two hyper boys left, Hatori and Tohru were left alone. An uncomfortable silence settled over the two. "Uh… well… how has your work been going?" Tohru began after a few minutes of silence.

"It's been fine," he replied shortly. Tohru grew more uncomfortable and shifted in her seat. Hatori sighed, sensing he had been a bit rude. "Sorry. Uh, how was your day at school?"

"It was all right. It was kind of funny because," as she continued on, Hatori started to feel like a dirty old man. He had been having thoughts… wrong, very, very wrong thoughts of a girl who still was in school. In high school, nonetheless. He mentally smacked himself on the head and screamed 'BAD HATORI, BAD BAD'. Once he stopped, Hatori noticed Tohru looking at him with a funny expression on her face. "Uh… Hatori… are you feeling okay? What do you mean 'bad Hatori'? And you know, you shouldn't hit yourself…"

Hatori went wide-eyed. 'I did that out loud? Shit'… He wanted to smack himself again but he already seemed crazy enough as it was.

"Maybe you have been working too much?" Tohru guessed, looking at the doctor in concern. "Do you want to lay down, Hatori?" She smiled softly in a motherly way.

"No… no, I'm fine Tohru, thank you," He sighed, "Perhaps I have been overworking myself. It must be that." 'It must…'

"I'm not surprised. You always seem to work so hard." Tohru said softly, "You're a good person, Hatori…" Hatori blinked… no one ever said _that _to him. Never. If anything, Akito always called him horrible. He felt heat rising to his cheeks. What was this? He was not some teen in puppy love! 'I have to get a hold of myself!'

"Thank you Tohru, but I am not a good person," Hatori replied stiffly after getting control of his burning face.

"Ah, but Hatori, you are. Whether you see it or not, you are a very good person. I mean… you even sacrificed your love to make Kana feel better…" she whispered.

Hatori froze at Kana's name. "Don't speak of her!" He said quickly, glaring at her unintentionally, his voice harsh and cold. He sighed, regaining himself, "…you should go home." He muttered. "I can't drive you so I'll call Shigure to come pick you up…" The doctor stood and Tohru whimpered. She suddenly knew she should not have said anything that had to do with Kana.

Hatori though… he never would have been this angry about anyone else bringing her up, but this was Tohru… and she was so much like his lost love it sometimes hurt to see her cheery face.

Only twenty minutes later, Shigure arrived to escort her home. "Something bad happen?" He asked seeing how gloomy she was.

"Ah, ah… no, I just think I crossed a line that I shouldn't have…" She muttered.

"Oh? Really? What was it?" Shigure blinked, looking to the onigiri. She sighed softly.

"I really don't wish to speak of it right now, Shigure-san," She muttered, "I want… to just go home, please."

"All right, Tohru…you should get some sleep, anyways…" Shigure offered a soft smile.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"No problem, little flower."

Meanwhile, back in his home, Hatori was regretting how harsh he was with the girl. "It's not her fault… not her fault she's so like her…" He muttered staring out the window as it began to rain. "Please don't hate me," he whispered to nothing.

Ah. I really need to pay thanks to all my reviewers. So here goes 

**Nyuserra**- I'm trying to make my chapters longer. I'll keep trying, really I will 

**Haritori**- Don't worry. Hatori/Tohru all the way 3 hehe, and yes, Hatori nude is a nice image, ne?

**OtakuMom**- I'm glad you were interested

**WarmTea**- I made this for you .. you know that.

**Kakuraji**- YOU MUST BE PSYCHIC! I almost did an unintentional grope, but why do that when I can cause accidents?

**Sunaru**- thanks, I'm glad you like the idea I had for this story 3

**I-luv-Spongebob**- disturbing? YAY! 3333

**Not A Monkey**- hehe, thank you 3 I'm glad you like it.

**Hatori Obsesser**- Don't worry, I plan on continuing 3


	6. Problems

Disclaimer: Oi… if I owned this would I be writing fan fiction? … Wait, I probably still would ... heh heh… WELL! I don't so. Yeah. NO SUING… besides if you do then no more chapters TT…

Hatori: … calls lawyer

Last Time:

"Ah, but Hatori, you are. Whether you see it or not, you are a very good person. I mean… you even sacrificed your love to make Kana feel better…" she whispered.

Hatori froze at Kana's name. "Don't speak of her!" He said quickly, glaring at her unintentionally, his voice harsh and cold. He sighed, regaining himself, "…you should go home." He muttered. "I can't drive you so I'll call Shigure to come pick you up…" The doctor stood and Tohru whimpered. She suddenly knew she should not have said anything that had to do with Kana.

Hatori though… he never would have been this angry about anyone else bringing her up, but this was Tohru… and she was so much like his lost love it sometimes hurt to see her cheery face.

Only twenty minutes later, Shigure arrived to escort her home. "Something bad happen?" He asked seeing how gloomy she was.

"Ah, ah… no, I just think I crossed a line that I shouldn't have…" She muttered.

"Oh? Really? What was it?" Shigure blinked, looking to the onigiri. She sighed softly.

"I really don't wish to speak of it right now, Shigure-san," She muttered, "I want… to just go home, please."

"All right, Tohru…you should get some sleep, anyways…" Shigure offered a soft smile.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"No problem, little flower."

Meanwhile, back in his home, Hatori was regretting how harsh he was with the girl. "It's not her fault… not her fault she's so like her…" He muttered staring out the window as it began to rain. "Please don't hate me," he whispered to nothing.

Shigure sighed; his flower seemed to be wilting. No matter what he did, even when she smiled, it was so blatantly fake that it made him shiver. Neither Kyo nor Yuki had seemed to notice the tense air surrounding the girl. But he did, and because of it, he couldn't help but wonder what happened with Hatori to bring the girl down… Perhaps he should call and ask the dragon? But…then again, then he would get yelled at. He finally settled on the decision to just call Aya and get him to bug it out of Hatori.

Ayame lounged lazily in his living room, sighing lightly, cursing his own boredom. "Oh, dear, there really is nothing to do. I've finished all the orders, I cleaned up, and I've even ordered dinner…" He heaved another sigh. "What to do, what to…" The phone interrupted his self-questioning. He picked up, "Hello?"

"Aya?" Shigure asked quickly, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Ah! 'GURE! I've been so bored and alone, have you called to rescue me?" Ayame grinned.

"Ah, my Aya, I'm sorry, but I really need you to do this. Can you figure out what was said between Hatori and Tohru the other night? I'm afraid our little flower was quite affected with whatever it was."

"Ah? Ha'ari? Maybe he confessed his undying love for her!" Aya sighed in happiness then, "But… I will investigate just in case. I always have wanted to be a private eye."

"All right, but don't seem suspicious, or Hatori will get angry." Shigure stated softly.

"Don't worry, 'Gure, I am very sly…"

"So what did you say to Tohru?"

"Nothing Ayame," Hatori sighed and shifted through his papers.

"But Ha-to-riiiiiiiiii," Ayame whined, "You must have said or done something! She's been very… off and mopey, Shigure said."

"So Shigure put you up to this?" Hatori sighed, glaring at the snake then, "And was that outfit his idea too?"

Ayame chuckled, "Why of course not, I'm the one with the immense sense of style." He had come to the house, completely decked out in a Sherlock Holmes outfit, even with the pipe… although it only blew bubbles, as he now demonstrated.

Hatori rolled his eyes, "Ayame, I'm busy, why don't you go and do something else while I work."

"B-B-But… Hatori!" Ayame whined.

"Nothing happened! Now, go!" Hatori ordered gruffly.

Ayame sighed. This certainly wasn't getting him anywhere. Perhaps he should just give up for now and go eat gyoza. He was damn hungry. Being a detective made him famished!

Momiji blinked, seeing Ayame prance out of Hatori's door singing about dumplings. "Well… hmm…Aya couldn't get anything out of him either, eh? Gee, I have to do _everything_." The rabbit couldn't help but grin…quite an evil grin, too. I'm sure if anyone were to walk by, they would be quite perplexed, not knowing whether to scream and run away or jump up and hug the cute yet scary little boy.

Meanwhile, back in Shigure's house, Tohru was sitting in her room, working on her homework. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought to herself as she stopped, looking at the ceiling. 'Oh, mom…why is this affecting me so much?' She tried to think of what her mother would do, or say right now. But for once, her mother's wisdom refused to show itself in her mind. "Mom, please…" Tohru muttered. She lay her head down upon her desk, trying to figure it out… and for once, she found out what was wrong, even without her mother's guidance. She smiled and stood up, going quickly downstairs. "Shigure! I am going to the main house!" She called out, grinning brightly before practically running out the front door.

'I've figured it out,' she thought to herself, 'I know why that made me so sad.' She hurried along to the main house of the Sohma family, wanting to tell him exactly what she felt, why everything had seemed duller when he had said that. She knew he would accept it, and then she could be happy again. Soon enough, she reached the main house and ran into Hatori's home, slipping off her shoes along the way. "Hatori-san! Hatori-san!" She called out, running to his office room swiftly.

"What is it?" Hatori asked, looking up to her from where he sat in his chair.

"I have something to say to you, Hatori-san," She said softly, catching her breath as she stood there, looking at him. "I really do…"

"All right, then, say it," Hatori said, still just sitting there. "Hurry up, I'm busy with work."

"R-Right," Tohru muttered, then straightened up and looked him straight in the eye. "Hatori, I understand why now…why the things you said affected me so."

"What?" Hatori raised an eyebrow, not knowing where this was going.

"Hatori-san… I think… I'm in love with you," Tohru muttered, blushing softly and averting her gaze.

Hatori blinked, wide-eyed. He was certainly _not _expecting that. Did he love her too? He knew he had some odd strong feeling towards the girl but he didn't think it was love. Even if he did, it wouldn't ever be possible. He'd only end up hurt again. So of course, he did the only thing he knew how to. He chuckled. "You…love me? You must be kidding. Honda, don't waste your breath telling me that. No use in it, when all I will do is tell you… to me, you are just a little _annoying _girl, who won't leave me alone. Now, run home, Tohru. I'm busy…"

Tohru's eyes were wide with disbelief. This…was not supposed to happen. She couldn't believe what had just happened; she replayed it in her head over and over, trying to understand what went wrong. He gave her a masked look, and she couldn't help it, she turned and ran out of the house, past an inquiring rabbit and out of the estate. What went wrong?

She soon returned back home, running straight up to her room and locking herself back in again. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks as she mourned the broken heart residing in her chest. Tohru's eyes grew dull as she cried through the night.

Even the next morning, she did not venture from her room, even for food. She dwelled in her room, keeping the lights off and just staying on her comfortable bed. She burrowed beneath the covers and lay there, wondering over and over, what went wrong? She didn't know what to do. So she just stayed in the place she knew safe and waited, hoping she'd wake from this horrible nightmare.

Of course she didn't, so she got up to once again work on her homework. She said at her desk and looked down at the still unfinished math. Her eyes were drier now but still shone with unshed tears she had held back in fear of drowning herself in them. She sighed softly, looking at the clock, noticing it was getting late. Then she proceeded to stare off.

After a few moments, Tohru sighed and stood up. "I should cook dinner…" So she started down to the kitchen so she could start cooking for the family. When she left her room, she came out to, of course, another of Yuki and Kyo's squabbles. Tohru stopped at the top of the stairs to turn and ask them to stop; but when she turned, something was flying towards her; a table leg, she believed. With no time to move, and no ability to, Tohru clenched her eyes shut as it hit her. Everything seemed to start moving in slow motion as she tilted, then fell, tumbling down the stairs. When the slow-mo wore off, Kyo and Yuki cried out in worry, "TOHRU!"

Downstairs in his room, Shigure perked up at the sudden noise. He sighed, getting up and leaving his room to investigation. "Probably ruining my house again," he grumbled, "What's going o-" Shigure stopped in his mental inquiry as he witnessed Tohru's crumpled body at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, God…" Shigure muttered, horrified.

Ten minutes later, an ambulance arrived to take Tohru to the hospital, leaving behind two worried zodiac members, Shigure having gone with her. "Oh god, this is my entire fault," Kyo muttered, cupping his face in his hands, not wanting Yuki to see him crying.

"No… it's both our faults," Yuki sighed and sat on the porch, looking off into the distance that the ambulance had disappeared into. "We were to distracted being angry at each other to be careful of Tohru…now… we don't know what will happen…"

"I didn't even see her…she just appeared…what if she-"

"Don't think like that," Yuki interrupted quickly. "Now we just should wait for Shigure's call and until then… we should do something that will keep us busy so we don't dwell on this."

Shigure, meanwhile, sat in the waiting room of the hospital, rubbing his temples. "How could this happen?" He mumbled.

"Sohma-san?" a nurse asked as she approached him carefully.

"Yes?" Shigure stood. His mind was so focused on Tohru he didn't even flirt…he'd probably kick himself later. "How is she?"

"We've gotten her into a stable state…only a few broken bones…however, she's also got a concussion, and she is currently unconscious. I'm afraid if she remains like this much longer, she'll have slipped into a coma… and then… I don't know how it will turn out. If she _does _slip into a coma…there's almost no chance she'll wake up." The nurse's face was apologetic.

"A coma," Shigure repeated in shock, "not wake up?"

Hatori looked up as his phone rang. He sighed and stood to get it, picking it up lightly. "Hello?" He grunted, quite irritable today.

"Hatori," Shigure began shakily.

"Ugh…what is it, Shigure?" Hatori rolled his eyes, figuring it would be something mundane and a total waste of his precious work time.

"It's Tohru," Shigure said softly.

"What about it? Look, I can't help you with making her feel…" Hatori began.

"No. She's … she's in the hospital…" Shigure whimpered, "Hatori, I don't know what to do. She's got a concussion and they think she may go into a coma and not wake up. How am I going to tell Kyo and Yuki?" Silence met his ears for a reply. Finally, after a few moments, Hatori spoke.

"What hospital are you at?" his voice was hoarse.

"Just the local one," Shigure replied, "But why?" All he heard after that was the dial tone.

Hatori meanwhile, rushed to his car to head straight to the hospital. "Why did this have to happen?" he asked himself allowed, turning the key and pulling out of the estate quickly. "Why her? Why did she have to get hurt? What happened… what am I going to do?" The doctor pulled into the emergency room parking lot and sighed, leaning his head against the wheel. "I don't know what to do…"

Shigure in the meantime was calling the boys. "You see…she may not wake up," he finished.

"WHAT!" Both Kyo and Yuki yelled. Shigure was on speakerphone.

"Like she might _die_!" Kyo asked loudly, angered obviously at what had occurred still.

"I don't know yet," Shigure sighed, rubbing his poor delicate ear. He should be deaf by now from their screaming.

"Please call us with any updates. Other than that, we will visit her tomorrow." Yuki said lightly, and then hung up.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I don't know what to do…"


	7. Waiting for Waking

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing. No seriously, I don't even technically own the things I'm wearing right now. Sad, isn't it? Yeah, I know. It is. Really, really sad. Makes me want to cry even…. sniffle…

Hatori: Oh God, it's started again… someone please kill her and get it over wi—

HEY! Did I SAY you could stop dancing? And don't even think about taking off that tutu!

Hatori: TT you can't make me, you don't own me.

….;; See? It's just not fair. I want to own it now. JUST TO MAKE YOU DANCE, HATORI! …rawr…

Anyways… on with the story. I'll put the HANK TAY OU YAY's at the bottom … I specialize in the most lovable Latin. Pig. 3 It is odd how well pigs can speak English, just with a defect… if only, ne?

Last Time:

"It's Tohru," Shigure said softly.

"What about it? Look, I can't help you with making her feel…" Hatori began.

"No. She's … she's in the hospital…" Shigure whimpered, "Hatori, I don't know what to do. She's got a concussion and they think she may go into a coma and not wake up. How am I going to tell Kyo and Yuki?" Silence met his ears for a reply. Finally, after a few moments, Hatori spoke.

"What hospital are you at?" his voice was hoarse.

"Just the local one," Shigure replied, "But why?" All he heard after that was the dial tone.

Hatori meanwhile, rushed to his car to head straight to the hospital. "Why did this have to happen?" he asked himself allowed, turning the key and pulling out of the estate quickly. "Why her? Why did it have to be her? Why did she have to get hurt? What happened… what am I going to do?" The doctor pulled into the emergency room parking lot and sighed, leaning his head against the wheel. "I don't know what to do…"

Shigure in the meantime was calling the boys. "You see…she may not wake up," he finished.

"WHAT!" Both Kyo and Yuki yelled. Shigure was on speakerphone.

"Like she might _die_!" Kyo asked loudly, angered obviously at what had occurred still.

"I don't know yet," Shigure sighed, rubbing his poor delicate ear. He should be deaf by now from their screaming.

"Please call us with any updates. Other than that, we will visit her tomorrow." Yuki said lightly, and then hung up.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I don't know what to do…"

Now:

There was a crowd around the bed in the hospital room. So many people had shown up to mourn the current loss of the smile everyone had learned to live by. Hana and Uotani sat beside the motionless body, tears dripping from Hana's eyes. Uotani seemed to be growling, her fists clenched, wishing she had been able to do something. The Sohma's stood further back, sans Momiji, Kisa and Hiro (although he proclaimed the only reason he allowed himself to be near the unconscious woman was because he wanted to stand by Kisa).

Tohru's face was pale as she lay there, breathing so silently that one may have thought she stopped. The face that was normally filled with joy was stoic, frozen in a mask of sorrow.

Hatori could feel his heart burning, agony clenching it, but he didn't understand why he would be feeling that way. Was he feeling guilty? No, he knew that feeling all to well as it was. He heaved a sigh, leaning against the wall facing the door leading into Tohru's hospital room. No one seemed to notice as the doctor turned and left the vicinity. He felt so out of place there… he needed space and quiet to go think. He couldn't bear to see it… not when she looked so absolutely breakable… and even more so than she normally did look.

To tell the truth, although it would never be told aloud, it frightened him. The sight of the light of the Sohma family… if it went out, how would any of them survive? He didn't know if anyone could take it if she was gone, not after all she had done for the family. All of the Sohma's were indebted to her in one way or another, although she would have none of it if any of them were to actually say it.

Kyo growled as he stared at the prone body that lay on the bed before him. The others turned to him, waiting for an angry outbreak of withheld emotion… but all were surprised to see a shimmer of tears in his eyes before he stomped out of the room. Yuki sighed softly as he went after the enraged cat. Lord knows where he was headed… probably off to beat a doctor into submission for not curing Tohru right away. 'That sadist,' Yuki thought to himself, sighing and shaking his head. (( Why is their the sudden scent of Yaoi Fan girls filling the air? …. OH GOD! hides from the oncoming stampede))

Even Akito came to visit at one point. He had come in with Shigure at his side and stood at the side of Tohru's bed, looking down at her. "She is so weak," He said. It was just an observation. Even he felt out of place speaking ill of her in this condition. But this time-lapse without her would do well to strengthen his own relationship with the members of the Zodiac. He gave a short nod then turned to Shigure. "I'm ready to go back to the estate." Akito announced, "I've seen her condition and give her my wishes." Although the statement was usually used for emotion, Akito was easily able to make it sound very business like. Shigure only smiled and nodded, taking Akito back home.

Over the next two days, people wandered in and out of the room and the gifts and flowers piled up. At school, Hanajima and Uo had gotten people to help them begin to make paper cranes. So on Wednesday, there was a large bag of colorful cranes in the corner of the hospital room sitting upon a chair. Still though, Tohru did not awaken.

Hatori found himself visiting her in the hospital room every night. All he could seem to do once he was there though, was stare at the frail body of the onigiri. Nothing else would occur during his visits besides him staring at her. Until one night…

It was two weeks after the paper cranes had come to her room, that Hatori sat in a chair beside the girl. He was staring once more, but for the first time since his last day with Kana as his lover, he cried. Without even knowing why, he had begun to leak tears. His hands rested on her right hand, delicately squeezing it in a silent plead for her awakening. After only an hour of crying, Hatori fell into an exhausted state, resting his head on her hospital bed to sleep. The nurse's had always let him stay past visiting hours because he himself was a doctor.

The hospital was quiet save for the noises that came from outside it. The hour neared two and the crickets outside only seemed to get louder, but Hatori heard none of it as he slept beside the onigiri. "Tohru… please wake up," He whispered in his sleep. And then…a pair of tired eyes opened.

Now here are my thank yous:

WarmTea- my biggest fan... happy sigh I lurv ya twin! 3 thanks for all the smacks you administered to make me write more chapters. Everyone should thank her, she's the only reason I haven't slacked off and I'm writing this chapter.

blackrose10307- Thanks for the compliment

Magic and sparkle- LOOK IM UPDATING! WHEEEEEE!

azn anime addict- Awww, thank you. I adore plot twists.

crimsonsun-rk- I know, isn't it depressing? Poor Tohru.

hatori obsesser- So you just don't like Hatori with anyone? Understood. but I still feel bad for Tohru.

Chiratsuku- I'm finally updating… TT DON'T KILL ME

rurouni kenshin himura- Wow, cool. Random people are finding my fic now? Awesome. Well thank you for your review 3! Here's an update just for YOOOUUU!… you know, and the however many other people that wish to read this. XD

Kimberly- UPDATING, woooot? WOOTENA! Ahaa…haa…yeah.

Dark Seraph- I'm glad you like twists and turns. I don't think a story stays interesting long enough without them so. Hopefully I'll be having good ones until the end. **Cross fingers, knock wood**:


	8. Depression and Grinches

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Furuba. I know, it sucks to high heaven. TT I'm quite sad over it. But when I think about it, if I did own it…

Kyo: WHY THE HELL DID YOU COOK ME LEEKS YOU STUPID AUTHOR! punch, punch

Tohru: Noooo, Kyo, please don't hurt her!

Yuki: TT Let him do it, she put me in dresses.

Ayame: I like the dresses!

Hatori: …

Yeah… so I think being a fangirl is better ; Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Last Time: 

Over the next two days, people wandered in and out of the room and the gifts and flowers piled up. At school, Hanajima and Uo had gotten people to help them begin to make paper cranes. So on Wednesday, there was a large bag of colorful cranes in the corner of the hospital room sitting upon a chair. Still though, Tohru did not awaken.

Hatori found himself visiting her in the hospital room every night. All he could seem to do once he was there though, was stare at the frail body of the onigiri. Nothing else would occur during his visits besides him staring at her. Until one night…

It was two weeks after the paper cranes had come to her room that Hatori sat in a chair beside the girl. He was staring once more, but for the first time since his last day with Kana as his lover, he cried. Without even knowing why, he had begun to leak tears. His hands rested on her right hand, delicately squeezing it in a silent plead for her awakening. After only an hour of crying, Hatori fell into an exhausted state, resting his head on her hospital bed to sleep. The nurse's had always let him stay past visiting hours because he himself was a doctor.

The hospital was quiet save for the noises that came from outside it. The hour neared two and the crickets outside only seemed to get louder, but Hatori heard none of it as he slept beside the onigiri. "Tohru… please wake up," He whispered in his sleep. And then…a pair of tired eyes opened.

* * *

Now: 

Hatori sighed out and blinked his eyes twice, rubbing them with the back of his hand. "Still out…" He muttered… he was disappointed… He'd dreamt that she was awake again. Unfortunately, dreams did, in fact, not tend to come true. He slowly ran his hand through her hair, which by now had grown two inches or so. "Wake up Tohru," He whispered in a plead as he stood. The doctor looked to her prone body one last time before walking from the room.

He sighed, walking to his car with a frown on his face. He felt tired still…or was that depression? He shook his head and sighed, getting into the American car, starting it up and driving it home.

Meanwhile at Shigure's house, things were surprisingly quiet. Kyo and Yuki were behaving, sitting by each other as they watched television. Even Kagura, who was visiting, was being quiet and calm, not even clinging onto the cat. She sat and silently drank her cup of tea, sipping at the warm fluid. She looked between the two men before her as they looked to the TV. She shook her head and sighed. "Why did it have to happen to Tohru?" She finally asked aloud.

"Shut up," Kyo said immediately. "Just shut up, Kagura." Kagura stared at Kyo silently, a look of disbelief on her face. Kyo sighed out with frustration. "I didn't mean to say that," He grumbled out in apology.

"I know," Kagura nodded lightly. "It's okay, Kyo…" Yuki sighed and stood, walking into the kitchen. He stared at the take-out dinner boxes that had begun to stack up along the counters with disdain. Everything was falling apart without her there. He sighed and turned from them…what was the point? She may never wake up again…and then it finally hit him.

"Tohru… may never wake up again…" He whispered weakly.

"What?" Kyo asked as he walked into the kitchen, his eyes were wide and it was obvious that he'd heard it. Still, Yuki repeated it.

"Tohru may never wake up again."

"That's not true!" Kyo growled angrily. "She'll wake up!"

"Don't kid yourself Kyo, it's been so long already, she may be a vegetable for all we know." Yuki's tone stayed calm, but a cold quiver resided behind it.

"What if… they ask us to pull the plug?" Kagura had entered behind Kyo, looking between the cat and the rat with slight fear in her eyes. "What if they make us decide on whether or not to keep her alive?" Tears were building in her eyes. "I can't take that! Kyo! I don't want Tohru to die!"

"What, do you think I do!" He turned on her, yelling back with anger. "I want her to live as much as either of you do!"

"I know that Kyo, but what if we DO have to kill her?"

"We're not killing her!" Kyo yelled out furiously, "Don't say it like that!"

"What's this I hear? Did Kyo get in trouble again?" Shigure asked, walking into the house and slipping off his shoes. He'd just returned from the hospital.

"Shut up!" And with that, Kyo ran upstairs, heading most likely to the roof. The three zodiac members watched him retreat then sighed.

"He's really taking this hard," Shigure said, shaking his head. He looked to Kagura and Yuki. "Tohru got a sponge bath while I was at the hospital."

"You pervert." Yuki glared to Shigure.

"What? I didn't look or anything… on purpose." Shigure glanced to Kagura then. "You know I'm innocent, right Kagura?"

"I will not blatantly lie," She replied, shaking her head.

"Awww, Kagura," Shigure whined out, "Come on, if you don't, then Kyo will beat me up."

"He's right… he would never watch her getting sponge bathed. He'd be whining to do it but they wouldn't let him at the hospital, they're responsible there." Kagura said with a weak laugh.

"Responsible adults… I've forgotten what that's like," Yuki muttered out before walking upstairs, "Tomorrow morning we'll go back to the hospital to visit… as a family."

"All right," Kyo muttered, not fighting back for once. He wanted as much as the rat did to see Tohru. Shigure sighed out and nodded, "I'll have Hatori bring us. Kagura, why don't you stay the night? I'll get the guest futon set for you. Unless you'd rather sleep in Tohru's bed, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"No, thank you. I'd much rather sleep on the futon…" She muttered softly. "I'm going to go take a bath, okay?"

"All right, Kagura-chan, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you Shigure-jiisan," Kagura said softly as she walked upstairs, going into the bathroom.

* * *

Later that night, while those staying at Shigure's house slept peacefully in their beds, and visions of onigiri danced in their head, a grinch of a grouch tiptoed into the hospital room. He stared in disgust and wondered… was his heart two sizes to small? A moment of silence, he pondered and thought, and he decided that yes, maybe… not ((Sorry, I just had to do that ;.)). 

Akito smirked and turned from the innocent girl, walking to the nurses at the front desk. He made sure to put on his most convincing face as he looked to the nurse. "Hello…" He drawled out suavely. "I'm here about Honda Tohru-san…"

"Ah, are you part of the family?" The nurse asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, I am the head of the family," Akito replied easily; the nurse had not specified which family he was the head of. "We have all discussed… and decided that it is time to let go…"

* * *

Authors Notes/Thank you's: 

Please don't hurt me . I know you must be pissed that Tohru didn't wake up and that I left it off there, but that would just be so… standard. . So, she's still unconscious... and in danger. I wonder if I should just end it here… I suppose… well, if I get enough reviews, I won't end it just yet ;.

Ah! Right! Thank you time!


	9. Conscious

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Furuba, besides the DVDs and all the manga currently released… but I did not create them. So I can't do much to them outside of my fanfics ;.;

Kyo- THANK GOD FOR THAT!

TT I hate you so much right now…

Last time:

Akito smirked and turned from the innocent girl, walking to the nurses at the front desk. He made sure to put on his most convincing face as he looked to the nurse. "Hello…" He drawled out suavely. "I'm here about Honda Tohru-san…"

"Ah, are you part of the family?" The nurse asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, I am the head of the family," Akito replied easily; the nurse had not specified which family he was the head of. "We have all discussed… and decided that it is time to let go…"

Now:

The head of the Sohma family stared down at the high school girl, a smirk growing upon his face. "You will not have them questioning my authority any longer," He whispered to her, awaiting the nurse's arrival. Once she came in, Akito did not turn to look at her, and instead continued to glare to the onigiri.

"Isn't anyone else from the family coming to see her?" She asked sweetly, looking to Akito. "Or are you the only one since it's so late?" Akito's eyes darted to the clock and he smirked once more… an excuse… perfect.

"All of the others are at home in their beds… I doubt they'd want to see this anyways. Of course I was so close to Tohru, I couldn't go without seeing her one last time…" Akito pitied the nurse for not understanding the truth… wait… no, he really didn't. The woman would probably get fired. He turned back to look at Tohru Honda. "Goodbye, Tohru," He whispered, his voice projecting a sad tone. The nurse sighed out in pity for him. "I just can't watch you pull it…please, excuse me," He then hurried out of the room, his hand over his mouth as if he were going to cry. Hah… as if Akito would ever cry for another human being.

A half an hour or so earlier, a call awoke Shigure, causing him to shoot out of bed. He groggily crawled out of his room and into the hall, picking up the phone. "Hello?" He croaked out.

"Shigure…"

"Hatori!" Shigure exclaimed, hopping up and putting on a suave voice, "Did you miss me, dear Hatori?"

"This is no time to joke, Shigure," Hatori interrupted, "Akito has gone missing, and I just received a voice mail from the hospital. It's Tohru."

Shigure stopped and listened to Hatori speak, coming to full awareness as he heard Akito and Tohru's names together in such a tone. "Hatori, what's going on?" Shigure asked slowly then, staring to Kyo and Yuki as they both blearily exited their rooms, probably about to yell at him for being so loud.

Hatori hesitated for a moment, not sure whether to tell them or … well, he had to… "The nurse said Akito is there… and he told her to pull the plug…"

The dog's jaw dropped and he stuttered for a moment. "They're pulling Tohru's plug?" Now the other two zodiac members stiffened, staring at their elder in complete shock. "Yes…" He nodded as Hatori continued to speak, "Yes, we'll meet you there…" Shigure then hung up the phone and looked to Kyo and Yuki. "Get changed, we're going to the hospital." And for once, the two didn't fight about it…

The road was not safe for anyone that night; Hatori was driving like a bat out of hell, passing everyone, going through red lights… hell, he almost ran over two dogs… although that could just have been him picturing them as Shigure.

'Why did this all have to happen?' He asked himself angrily, 'I was trying to protect her… and still, for some reason, God finds it hilarious to make me lose her completely anyways. Damn it!' He turned the wheel sharply then, pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. He didn't bother to check if his car was parked correctly before he just grabbed his keys and ran inside. He pushed past the nurses quickly, ignoring their questions of whom or what he was looking for and needed (and one who had the audacity to ask if he was seeing anyone). Damn, with his luck, he knew that he would be too late… would he be able to take seeing the corpse of the small girl? ... No, no, no! She couldn't die! God had already taken so much from him!

"I won't let you take her…" He muttered to himself as he sprinted down the hall. "I won't let you take her just like you took Kana… I won't!" With that final declaration, he stumbled into the door of her room… only to find the nurse's hand tugging upon the plug. "NO!" He cried out, reaching his arm out towards her… but it was too late. The plug had been pulled… and the signal went flat, a loud, long beep filling the room. "Toh…ru…" He muttered out weakly. The soul seemingly drained from his eyes as he trudged over to the side of her bed. "Tohru," He whispered again, "Oh god, you can't be dead…" The doctor felt his knees weaken, and despite his best efforts, he fell to them, feeble from the sudden huge weight of emotion falling upon him. He could just barely feel tears pouring down his cheeks, not a wet spot upon them.

His hand reached up, wiping at his eyes, the hot, salty liquid falling over his digits. "-to…ri…" He could barely register the sounds, but he felt his ear twitch lightly at it. "Hatori…" It was so quiet… what was it? Was he imagining things? "Hato...ri…san…" The dragon moved to look then, at the seemingly dead girl… and a gasp escaped his parted lips.

"Tohru!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the young girl, who's eyes were now wide open. He did not care for the consequence… he was so happy that she was alive. He dimly heard the pop sounding throughout the room as he changed… but Tohru's hands caught him steadily, and quickly dipped him into a glass of water that sat beside her bed.

"Hatori… you have to be careful," She said quietly, her voice weak. She hadn't used it for such a long time... and it truly showed. Her tone of voice held a croak in it, and when she spoke, she almost felt as if she were going to pass out. She stared at the doctor as he floated within the water. Tohru was too weak to be surprised… even when he popped back, right out of the glass and unclothed. She just handed him his clothes and turned away. "Why are you here, Hatori-san?"

"We were all so worried, Tohru…" Hatori whispered as he finished dressing. He slowly put his hand upon her shoulder. "You almost died… they… they pulled your cord. I thought you were dead…" Tohru's eyes widened considerably at what he said… and she turned to stare up at him. "Thank god, you're alive…"

"You worried about me, Hatori-san?" She asked softly.

"Of course I did, Tohru-kun… I'm sorry that I acted … so poorly to you. I'm so sorry… I just didn't want the past to repeat itself. Do you understand? Could you forgive me, Tohru? Would you ever forgive me?"

"Oh… Hatori-san," she whispered softly. A soft smile came upon her dry lips, cracked lips and she closed her eyes lightly. "I forgive you… of course I forgive you. I … I truly meant it when I said I love you."

Hatori stared at her then, his mind practically blank from joy that she would forgive him. And then what she said sank in… and he smiled softly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, ever so lightly, then leaned his own forehead against hers. "I care for you," He replied carefully then, determined not to raise her hopes too much. If anything was to happen, he wanted to take it slow, and he wanted to make sure that she knew what may happen with Akito. His hand ran back through her hair as he closed his eyes. "But for now, I want you to focus on regaining your strength…"

Tohru smiled softly and nodded. "All right, Hatori-san…" She whispered.

"I'll tell you what," his voice softly sounded within her ears, "When we're together and not around Akito… just call me Hatori…" Tohru blushed softly and blinked, then smiled more widely, feeling happiness overcome her being.

"All right… Hatori," She whispered out, the joy evident in her voice. The doctor leaned down then and kissed her forehead lightly before pulling back.

"WHERE IS SHE?" The voice that rang down the hall was loud and familiar, and Hatori couldn't help but groan out and shake his head. That damned Kyo; he was disturbing all of the other patients…

Yuki walked in only a moment later, a sigh escaping his lips, his eyes closed. "That stupid cat," He muttered out.

Tohru bit her lip and smiled lightly. "Yuki, you shouldn't call Kyo stupid," She instructed softly.

"Yes, yes, Ms. Honda, I'll make sure to be more accept…" Yuki stopped speaking then, and his eyes flew open, directing his surprised and happy stare to the young girl. "Tohru!" He cried out, seeing her awake and seemingly well. "Oh god, Tohru, we were told that you… that you died." The rat moved towards her quickly and leaned down, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Well… truthfully, I think I did die for a little while," She whispered lightly, biting her lip. "I think… well… my mother…" She muttered softly, a blush coming to her cheeks. She worried that she was rambling without cause. Luckily she was saved as Kyo and Shigure stormed into the room, Kyo looking around the room wildly before his eyes landed on Tohru.

"You're… you're all right?" He asked softly.

Before Kyo could continue on, Shigure pushed in front of him and pranced over to her bedside, doing a little dance. "Ah, our little flower is okay!" He cried out in joy as he twirled in place. "Tres bien!" Tohru laughed weakly and leaned back into the pillows, staring around at the people who had come for her… her family.

"All right, all right," Hatori spoke up then, "Everyone out… she only just woke up, and now she needs her strength to get better. Let's give Tohru time to rest. I'll tell the nurse what's going on…" He smiled to Tohru prior to giving a short nod and turning to walk out of the room.

"But why do we have to leave? We just freaking got here!" Kyo grunted out, crossing her arms across the chest. "I don't want to go."

"Stop being a baby," Yuki ordered, and then turned to Tohru. "Tohru… we'll come to visit you tomorrow and we'll find out when you can come back home, all right? Stay strong."

"I promise I'll be fine," Tohru insisted, both to Kyo and to Yuki. Her gaze moved to Shigure then, "Thank you for coming… I will see you all tomorrow." The men then left her room, and she gave a soft smile in attempt to put them at ease. "And now, to sleep," She whispered, laying back down and curling up on her side. She was cold; the hospital kept most of their rooms surprisingly chilly, though she didn't know why. Still, despite the cold air circulating throughout her room, Tohru soon drifted off to sleep, nestled under the covers.

The next day was filled with tests; CAT scans, physicals, and some physical therapy. Tohru didn't mind though, really; it wasn't that hard, and the sooner she got all of this done, the sooner she could go home. The examinations did not end until late that night, around ten, and the young girl found herself falling asleep as Hatori came to pick her up. She could barely feel it when he put her into the passenger seat of the car and started it up, heading back home. Her eyes closed after a few moments, and soon after, she fell to sleep.

Hatori stared over to Tohru, a small, relieved smile on his lips. "You'll be okay," He whispered softly, reaching one hand over and running it through her hair.

When Tohru woke up, she felt out of sorts. Her eyes opened and closed a few times, trying to adjust to being awake. She reached up and rubbed them softly, yawning. "Ah…" She muttered out, finally looking around. Her expression became confused as she saw where she was. They were parked in front of Hatori's complex within the main house.

There we go! Another chapter FINALLY done. Argh... Wow, this holiday rush is really stressing me out, but I've been in a great mood lately since I've gotten to talk to my best friend from my hometown, Toki. She found her new cell phone, gave me the number, and now I'm going to call just about every day. WOOT! HUZZAH FOR PHONEBILLS!

Anyways, I hope you liked it. PLEASE, PLEASE comment! More comments make me make chapters faster . I may even put in some goodness, hehe. Well, see you later

Yuki


End file.
